memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Third Artifact
Part Three of The Brave and the Bold. Summary 2371: The [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]], under command of Captain Robert DeSoto, responds to a distress call from the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], which has suffered a mishap during their shakedown cruise. While the Voyager is repaired, the Hood must help Tuvok infiltrate the Maquis cell of Cal Hudson and Chakotay, and at the same time deal with the discovery of the third Malkus Artifact in the hands of the terrorist group. References Characters :Aidulac • Ayala • Kurt Bendera • Aaron Cavit • Chakotay • Chell • Coram • Tara Czierniewski • Kenneth Dalby • Manolet Dayrit • Robert DeSoto • Doveror • Michael Eddington • • Evek • Gerron Ral • Ellen Hayat • Mariah Henley • Hogan • Alexander Honigsberg • Baifang Hsu • Cal Hudson • Kathryn Janeway • José Kojima • Malkus the Mighty • Darleen Mastroeni • Mindy McAdams • Alynna Nechayev • Quiring • Tharia ch'Ren • Seska • Schmidt • Lon Suder • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Dina Voyskunsky • Liliane Weiss Asil • Athmin • Mirabelle Brodeur • • Samuel Clemens/Mark Twain • Matthew Decker • Hiram DeSoto • Devil • Elieth • • God • Gretchen Hudson • Ice Queen • Ju'les • James T. Kirk • Tomasina Laubenthal • Lestewka • Orta • Tom Paris • Elios Phifer • Jean-Luc Picard • Pooh-Bah • William T. Riker • Sakonna • Hiroshi Sato • Sek • Shers • Benjamin Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Spock • Veronica Stadi • Hikaru Sulu • Thori • John Torres • Miral Torres • T'Pel • T'Pol • T'Ramir • Ushra • Varith • Irina Voyskunsky Starships and vehicles :Geronimo • • Liberator (''Mishka''-class raider) • [[Shuttlecraft Manhattan|Shuttlecraft Manhattan]] (Type-3 shuttlecraft) • • • ( ) • ( ) airship • boat • • Cardassian freighter • • [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] • • ''Enterprise'' • • ( ) • • • freighter • luxury liner • • (runabout) • • Val Jean Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Demilitarized Zone • Earth • the galaxy • Grovran system • Narendra III/Horbin • Narendra system • Nramia • Sector 001 • Sector 22402 • Slaybis II • Slaybis IV • Slaybis Central • Slaybis system Alpha Centauri • Alpha Proxima II • Amniphon • Andor • Bajor • Bajor's second moon • Bajoran wormhole • Beaulieu's World • Beta Aurigae VII • Betazed • Brackin's Planet • Bryma • Central Park • China • Chin'toka • Chin'toka IX • Dorvan V • Estonia • Ferenginar • Gamma Quadrant • Hell • Juhraya • Kessik IV • Mars • New York City • Ocampa • Pacifica • Pegasus Major IV • Philippines • Qo'noS • Rigel Colonies • Risa • San Francisco • Starbase 96 • Trebus • Utopia Planitia • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • Giron • Human (Filipino) • Klingon • Vulcan • Zalkatian Borg • Iconian • Tellarite • Yridian States and organizations :Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Sixth Order • Slaybis IV Control • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Gilbert and Sullivan • Rector Institute • Romulan Star Empire • Sirens • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Tkon Empire • Zalkat Union Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • ambassador • bureaucrat • captain • chief engineer • commandant • commander • commanding officer • conn officer • cop • copilot • developer • doctor • duty officer • engineer • ensign • farmer • first officer • glinn • gul • liason • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • ops officer • physician • pilot • professor • rebel • second-in-command • security chief • security guard • soldier • tactical officer • terrorist Science and technology :animal • antenna • atmosphere • atom • bandage • bioneural gel pack • blizzard • blood • bomb • brain • centimeter • cloaking device • combadge • com link • command chair • computer • computer interface • directed energy weapon • ecosystem • electronic bandage • EM activity • energy • engine • explosive • feather • flagship • fog • force field • galaxy • garden spade • gas giant • goosebump • grenade • • hair • holograph • holonovel • homing device • hour • humanoid • hurricane • ice • iceberg • ID beacon • intercom • internal sensor • isolinear trail • kilometer • laser • light-year • lightning • long-range sensor • Malkus Artifacts • medical tricorder • medkit • meteorology • meter • micrometer • mind controller • mini-transponder • minute • mirror • monsoon • nacelle • nanosecond • ODN cable • ODN chip • optical chip • orbital defense satellite • orbit • padd • pattern enhancer • phaser • phaser array • phaser bank • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • plague • plant • plasma storm • pneumonia • poison • polar ice cap • power transfer beam • prefix code • quarantine • rain • refresher • replicator • rib cage • rifle • root • satellite • scanner • second • sensor • sensor sweep • shields • short-range sensor • snow • solenoid transtator • space • • star • starbase • starship • star system • stem bolt • structural integrity field • subspace • thunder • thunderstorm • time • tornado • transmitter • transponder • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • tweezers • universe • video • viewscreen • virus • Vulcan central net • warp factor • warship • water • weather controller Other references :2371 • bee • book • bridge • briefing room • brig • bulkhead • • can • capital city • cargo bay • carousel • carpet • cave • century • chei • city • clothing • cockpit • coffee • colony • continent • dance • day • death rite • decade • desert • distress call • door chime • duranium • Earther • emotion • empire • engineering • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • Federation-Cardassian War • first contact • footlocker • General Order 16 • genocide • ghost town • glass • glove • Go • government • hail • ''halant'' stew • hamburger • handbasket • helm • history • homeworld • horse • hull • hull breach • jumpsuit • klaxon • Kolinahr • krintar • ladder • language • latinum • logic • meditation • mess hall • metal • The Mikado • military • millennia • mine • molybdenum • month • moon • mud • municipality • museum • myth • night-shift • observation lounge • orange • orange blossom tea • painting • penal colony • personal log • philosophy • planetoid • planet • plastiform • ponytail • powder keg • prison • psionic • quadrant • quarters • rank • ready room • red alert • rock • rodinium • roginium • safe house • saucer section • school • sector • senior staff • shakedown cruise • shore leave • shuttlebay • sickbay • • song • stardate • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet uniform • suicide • supply depot • synthale • tattoo • tea • technology • telepathy • textbook • tool • torpedo bay • towel • toy • transparent aluminum • transporter room • uniform • viper • weapon • weather • wedding • week • wei chi • year • zhavey Connections | nextpocket=A Q to Swear By| voyages1=VOY | adbefore1=First Voyager Adventure| adafter1=The Badlands, Book 2| voyages2=other| other=The Voyages of the USS Voyager | adbefore2=Pathways | adafter2=Command Code| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2371| date1=2371 | prevdate1=Pathways | nextdate1=Final Entry | }} Third Artifact, The